Black
by A Friendly Tomboy
Summary: Scientists have found some teenagers becoming into supernatural creatures . The weird thing is that they die once they turn 20 . Except Jack Lousiz, who is barely turning 22 . Many scientists want to conduct experiments on Jack, so how will Jack manage? Will he turn himself in? Or will he turn down the offer to be experimented on? "It all started when I turned 14 ..."
1. Chapter 1

New story up, I hope you like it. I worked not that hard on it, but I still like how it came out.

All characters and plot rightfully belong to me.

_**Summary: **Scientists have found some teenagers becoming into supernatural creatures. The weird thing is that they die once they turn 20. Except Jack Lousiz, who is barely turning 22. Many scientists want to conduct experiments on Jack, so how will Jack manage? Will he turn himself in? Or will he turn down the offer to be experimented on?  
_"_It all started when I turned 14..."_

* * *

Jack Lousiz smiled when he finally opened the door to his house. "I'm home," he called as he dropped his backpack next to the door and took off his shoes, neatly placing them next to his backpack. His curly dark brown hair was swiftly removed from his face. He had had a long day at school and he was more than glad that he had finished his homework at school. Giving a hug to his mum, he quickly ran up the stairs. He walked through the hallway before he found his room and opened it.

The walls were painted a sky blue, decorated by family pictures and photos of when Jack was younger. His double bed was pushed to the farthest corner from his door, and a small cabinet hung above his bed. Next to his bed was his desk where he kept his lap-top and papers that he needed for college. To Jack's right, he had a closet where he had most of his clothing in and also some of his little brother's and sister's toys. Other than that, Jack's room was practically empty. He refused to have a TV in his room, and having further furniture would annoy him. Except for the single couch that was in front of the closet.

Letting his body finally rest, Jack lay his body onto the bed and sighed. College had gotten much harder and he was uncertain why he was so tired. Every other day was the exact same. English and history, followed by computer science and chemistry class. Then, he would have a 40 minute break, or lunch. After that, he would have biology class, and ending the day with arts and crafts. All in all, he had a very busy schedule and came home around 6 in the afternoon. He was glad that he and his family lived nearby his college, or he would have to stay in the dorms, which he did _not_ like whatsoever.

Turning around, Jack winced when he accidentally pressed his right calf onto his bed. He had been getting burning sensations on his calf. The burning sensation seemed to develop a certain mark, but he couldn't tell because he figured that it was still at it's early developments. He had been getting these feelings since he was barely starting high school and he was uncertain why. He had heard rumors of teenagers turning into supernatural monsters at that age, and it all started with a burning sensation in any area of the body, but none lived longer than 20 years. He wondered if he really was turning into one of those... _things_ since his twenty-second birthday was coming up soon. What he found odd was that he had begun getting rather strange tattoos around his body. The most noticeable one was on the palm of his left hand. He never talked to anyone about it.

Jack held his left hand up to the air and looked at it. He was rather intrigued by the swirls and symbols that covered most of his hand. He wanted to know what it meant to have these marks and what would happen to him. He wanted to know everything there was to learn about these markings. Sadly, he wasn't able to answer his questions unless he contacted a scientist that had seen these markings before. Where would he be able to find a scientist and ask them the questions he wanted to ask?

Jack sighed and flipped over again, ignoring the pain on his calf and burying his face in his pillow. How was he going to tell his friends at college all of this, let alone his parents? Biting the soft fabric of the pillow, Jack grunted in hopelessness. His curiosity was that of a cats. He wanted to know _everything_. Not just some details, but _everything_.

Sighing once more, Jack rolled off of his bed and stood up. As if on cue, his little brother, Daniel (Danny for short) burst through his door, followed by there's little sister, Annabel (Anny or An for short). Jack suppressed the urge to groan in annoyance and crouched down to hug his little siblings. He always got a hug from the two whenever he came home. "How was school?" "Are you OK?" and "Is there anything we can do to help?" were common questions that his siblings always asked. He understood that the two were still young, Danny being 9 and Anny being 7, and they wanted to help, but sometimes they were really annoying and he couldn't put up with them.

Danny tackled Jack and Anny clung onto Jack's leg when he stood up. He was always surprised that his siblings were always so eager to give him a hug. Maybe their mum might have given them once too many hugs that they started giving hugs too. It made sense, considering that their mum always hugged everyone that she knew, and it didn't matter who they were, really.

After giving a hug to both Danny and Anny, Jack decided that he should play with them. He really didn't have anything else to do and, if he did, he would have gotten really bored anyway. He thought that maybe he could get entertained with Daniel and Annabel. Following both kids into their back yard, Jack smiled as he watched his little brother and sister play catch. It was nice being in the backyard. It had been ages since Jack even looked at the backyard through the glass doors. He was so busy with college that he didn't have time to even acknowledge the fact that they even _had_ a backyard.

Jack heard knocking on the front door, but he was sure that his mum would get it. Separating his little brother and sister from a pointless fight, Jack heard his mum gasp and quickly stood up and turned to look.

There were 3 men dressed in black tuxedos and dark glasses. One of them was talking to Jack's mother while the other two were looking for something. Shocked, Jack told Annabel and Daniel to keep play and walked to his mother's side, hearing what they were talking about.

"We are looking for teenagers that have supposedly turned into supernaturals. We want to know if you, by any chance, have one that's been suffering from 'burning sensations'." The man that was talking to Jack's mum stated plain and emotionless. Jack's mum shook her head. "I only have 2 kids and an adult with me," she stated, holding Jack's hand in fear. Jack tried his best to not glare at the men. The only times that Jack's mum has ever held his hand was when he was scared of anything. And right now, Jack knew that his elderly mother was afraid of the men and what they could do.

The same man that was talking to Jack's mum bowed in respect. "Thank you for you're time, ma'am. We hope you have the best of times." And with that, he gathered his men and made an action to depart.

That was the most horrible time of when Jack got the same burning sensation on his right calf, only this time it was pure agony. He crouched and held his calf, not knowing what to do. This was a first time that the feeling of burning up from the inside had gotten to Jack. It was strange, but mostly painful, and he didn't want to experience it anymore.

All three of the men surrounded Jack, along with his mother, asking if he was alright and if he needed help. Jack was breathing hard by then, and a thick layer of sweat coated his forehead. The feeling of burning up had only begun to spread throughout his body, and it was becoming unbearable. He let himself fall onto his side and curled up into a ball. The pain only worsened with every movement he made, let alone being touched by people. He could feel his bones reassemble themselves into new positions, and he could feel his muscles being ripped apart only to reconstruct each other.

It was only when Jack's bones began to break did he shriek in pain. And that was the last thing he remembered before darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! I'll surely be updating this story! I have most of the plot planned in my head. I should seriously write it down somewhere before I forget.

Anyway, I hope you liked! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and plot rightfully belong to me.

_**Summary: **Scientists have found some teenagers becoming into supernatural creatures. The weird thing is that they die once they turn 20. Except Jack Lousiz, who is barely turning 22. Many scientists want to conduct experiments on Jack, so how will Jack manage? Will he turn himself in? Or will he turn down the offer to be experimented on?  
_"_It all started when I turned 14..."_

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of two soft clicks of a door opening and closing. The first thing that he was able to comprehend was the smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant. Jack placed the palm of his right hand over his face. He felt strangely tired and wanted to sleep in more. The fact that he had been sleeping was weird enough. Feeling his face, Jack came across a facial feature he never had. Surprised, Jack quickly sat up at inhumane speed and shot open his eyes. Feeling his face with both hands, Jack could tell that, what he was feeling wasn't _his_ face. It was different, much different. It was more muscular, if that was possible, and his cheek bones were sharper. His jaws felt odd against his soft-skinned palm.

Finally calming down, Jack noticed that he wasn't in his sky-blue painted room. He was in what seemed to be a hospital room. He recognized the machines behind him and the white walls and white bed and white gown that he was in. But, there was something out of place in that room...

His train of thought was interrupted when the door to his right opened, revealing one of the men that had visited his home. Jack paid no mind to the man and pulled up his knees towards him. _He was in a new body... He was in a new body... He was in a new body... _The thought kept repeating in his head, and it was becoming unnerving. He wanted to go back to how he was. He wanted to go and see his mum smile again. He wanted to go see Daniel and Annabel. _I want to see my dad again..._

Jack was interrupted from his thinking again when the man next to him cleared his throat. "We have found that you are one of the supernatural creatures," the man said, crossing his arms behind his back. "But, you are older than 20. Do you know what is going on?" When Jack had mutter, "No," his voice didn't sound like it belonged to him. It was much deeper than his old voice and it sounded rather strange and raspy to Jack's ears. The man raised an eyebrow, but that was all the movement he made before he bowed and exited the room.

Jack had been waiting for the next person to come into his room. While he waited, he had noticed that his hearing, eyesight, and smell had all sharpened much more. He could hear people's conversations outside his room almost perfectly clearly. He could smell the disinfectant and rubbing alcohol, and it wasn't as pleasant as most alcoholics say it is. His eyesight picked up the slightest of movements and the smallest of details. It was amazing, really. The strange tattoos were still around his body, he figured that much, but they were a lighter than before, almost clear. A normal human would have not been able to see them, but Jack could. The pain on his calf had stopped and turned into a scar of a half moon surrounded by swirls and symbols that Jack didn't understand.

Jack turned his head and looked at the door. He could just disconnect himself from the machines behind him and he could make a run for it. Sighing, Jack looked at his knees and pulled them closer with his arms, burying his face in his muscular arms. Jack had stayed in that position for what felt like a long time until a nurse came in with a tray of food. Jack must have looked frightening because the nurse jumped and almost dropped the food.

"Y-you shouldn't be sitting like that! Y-y-you're r-right leg hasn't h-healed yet!" the nurse nearly screamed, stutter a few times in what seemed like fear. she putting down the tray of food onto a nearby desk and tried to make Jack lie back down. Jack looked at his leg and wiggled it, stretched it, and bent it. Nothing seemed to be wrong with his leg. The nurse must have seen him testing his leg because she stopped trying to force Jack to lie down and brought the food to Jack. "H-here, I assume you're h-healthy enough to eat by y-yourself," The nurse stuttered before handing the food to Jack and bowing, leaving Jack right after.

Jack didn't even pay attention to what he was eating and just ate the food in front of him. He felt like he was going to need the energy and vitamins from the food. He ate slowly, though, thinking about what had happened to him and his body. It had obviously not affected him; the transformation only seemed to have affected his body.

Sighing, Jack pulled the forking from his mouth and let it collide with the glass plate. He was never hungry, but keeping his body healthy and well nourished was first before worrying about not being hungry. Looking around, Jack spotted a clock that hung above the door to exit the room. It read 7:34 pm.

He could tell that many people were going to sleep because he heard the chattering outside softening until he couldn't hear anything else anymore. Lying back, Jack figured he could stay at the hospital until the doctors thought that he could be on his own again. Staring at the ceiling, Jack decide to count all the tiny dots on the ceiling tiles since there really wasn't anything else for him to do. All he really _could_ do was wait.

:.:.:.:.:

Jack groaned in annoyance when he opened his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He switched positions, took off all the wires connected to him and walked around a bit, he even went outside of his room in search of a midnight snack. He still wasn't hungry, but he didn't have anything else to do.

Opening the door to his room and flicking the lights on, Jack looked at the clock that was above the door. It read 4:28 am. It was still too early for any sane person to be awake. Turning off the lights, Jack looked around the room. He could see every single detail in the room just as clearly when the lights are on, only it was slightly darker. Walking down to the window next to the bed, Jack sat down on the edge of the window and looked at the city. For the most part, it was a beautiful sight, with the lights shining brightly in the dark night. Although, it looked almost day time to Jack. Sighing, Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head, massaging his temples. He wanted to see what everyone else saw.

Opening his eyes again, everything was nearly pitch black. Blinking rapidly, Jack's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could barely see his bed from where he sat. _Weird..._ he thought, closing his eyes and reopening them again. Nothing changed; his eye sight stayed that of a normal human being. Looking through the window, Jack was able to see the darkness that surrounded the tiny specks of light in each building and street light. It was truly a beautiful sight, and he was glad that his eye sight had gone back to normal. But he didn't know how it did. He just closed his eyes and poof, it changed. _Maybe it was the fact that I thought about changing back,_ thought Jack as he blinking while thinking of changing his eye sight again. It turned back and Jack could see every detail almost as clear as daytime.

Standing up, Jack opened the window to get some fresh air. He had gotten enough of the smell of disinfectant for the night. The fresh, outside air relaxed his tensed muscles as he breathed it all in. He was tempted to jumping down the building and running off, but from the height that he was at, it was nearly impossible to survive the fall. Leaving the window open, Jack looked at his right calf, which still held the half moon with the symbols on it. He was more than certain that the tattoo was going to be permanent. Flexing his leg, Jack sighed. It was strange not having the pain anymore, not after seven years of keeping the pain a secret to his friends, family, teachers, and anyone else that he knew.

Jack turned to his arms and studied the swirls that led to the rest of his body. He was still interested in learning more about the symbols, and he really wanted to know what was going to become of him as a person and of a human being. Was he going to be dressed that he died? Was he going to be used as a lab experiment? Were others that were the same as him going to hunt him down? All these unanswered questions bugged Jack to no end. Not knowing what to do or where to begin was bad enough, but not being human anymore was more than he could chew.

After a good while of thinking of what to do, Jack decided to practice his fighting skills and do some other sorts of exercise. Getting in a fighting stance, Jack barely noticed how light he felt on his feet. Swiftly punching the air, Jack noticed that the punch went _much_ faster than he had intended. Raising both his eyebrows in fascination, Jack tried the same swift punch again and watched as his arm moved away from his body, only to come right back. It was interesting his hand went much faster than normal. _Maybe not being a human anymore can have it's own advantages..._

After a couple of hours of trying kicks and combos, Jack looked at the time. The clock read 8:48 am. Just when he read the time, he heard faint footsteps getting louder each step. He figured that people would be waking up around that time. He didn't get to do his exercises since he was too fascinated by his new speed. Swinging his legs over the bed and lying down, Jack covered himself with the thin blanket and waited for anyone to come in.

After a good few seconds of thinking, the door opened, revealing a doctor with the same nurse he had seen the previous night behind the doctor. The doctor (her name tag read Dr. Luffian) seemed hesitant to walk any closer to Jack, but she knew she had to tell him. Taking a good deep breath, Dr. Luffian walked next to Jack, who sat up like there was nothing wrong in the entire world. Biting her lip, the doctor decided that now would be the best time to tell Jack.

"I-I would l-like to i-i-inform you th-that you aren't... uhm... how should I p-put it...?" Dr. Luffian stuttered, obviously scared of Jack and not having the supposedly the right words to say. Jack raised an eyebrow in complete boredom. "Dr. I know I'm not human anymore. I somewhat figured that out by myself. I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to practice some fighting skills I have," Jack explained as calmly as he could, ignoring the look of surprise, shock, and horror in the doctor's face, as well as the nurse's.

Jack sat on the bed quietly until all the information he had given to the doctor and nurse began to sink in. He watched as the nurse and Dr. Luffian ever so slowly backed away from Jack as if he was a monster. Of course, that was expected by many people, so Jack was fine with it, but something in the pit of his stomach dropped.

The doctor cleared her throat before she tried her best to smile, failing miserably. "W-well, I was also g-going to tell you th-that you are f-free to leave the hospital wh-when you would like to," the doctor said in fright. It was obvious that she didn't want to interact with Jack, even though Jack has only been a supernatural for how long now?

"I have a question, how long have I been out?" Jack asked, curiosity clear in his speech. "Just this one night," the doctor asked, trying ever so hard not to stutter, and worked for a bit. Jack nodded before he swung his legs over the bed and stood up, happy that the doctors hadn't considered changing him into the gowns the hospital always prepared for patients. Jack wondered if the hospital had told his mother that he was no longer a human. Remembering that he left his shoes at home, Jack followed Dr. Luffian to the main gate, where the same men with the tuxedos and dark glasses stood.

"Good day, Jack," the one closest to Jack stated, slightly bowing in respect. So far, the men held no fear in their expressions. He was surprised that the men didn't look afraid, but then again, what would he know about someone who's looking for the type of creatures he's turned to? Jack nodded in acknowledgement and bowed, trying his best to show his respect. Standing straight up again, Jack jumped back a few feet when he saw a fist nearly make contact with his face. Glaring at the man, Jack took a fighting stance, not wanting to get hurt, nor hurt anyone. He only did what he had to do to protect himself.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise when the man that had almost punched him smiling. "My name is Austen Norman, but please, just call me by my first name," the man introduced, extending his hand out in a friendly handshake. Finally realizing that "Austen" had been testing him, Jack walked towards Austen and shook his hand, although he kept his guard up. Jack didn't know if this was also a test or not. He slightly let his guard down when Austen let his arm drop to his side. Jack soon realized that the men were taking him back home. He was glad that they weren't going to take him to scientists to experiment on him. As much as he wanted to know what he was, he found it extremely frightening when he thought of scientists dissecting him and studying how his new body worked and everything else that scientists would do to him.

Shivering, Jack walked closer to Austen. He had that weird feeling that he was being watched, and he didn't like it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood and it was an unnerving sensation. Every time Jack turned around, there wasn't anyone there except one of the 3 FBI agents (Jack had figured that the men were in the FBI). When he recognized the block that he and his family lived in, Jack was tempted to run into the house and give his mum and siblings bear hugs. Jack felt a hand lay on his shoulder and he looked back to see Austen. "Be careful, kid. We'll be watching you," Austen said ominously, letting Jack go and letting him walk home by himself. Jack nodded and bowed again before he walked the rest of the distance home. The feeling of being watched had never left, and the goosebumps only worsened over time.

Finally walking in front of his home's gate, Jack smiled. He always seemed rather safe around his home. It was probably because his mum and siblings were there. He was glad that he had a caring family, even though he did get annoyed by his little siblings. Smiling to himself, Jack opened the gate to his home and knocked on the front door, waiting patiently for someone to open the door. The sound of clicking insisted that someone was opening the door, and when the door did open, Jack was engulfed in a tight hug from his mother.

"Oh, Jack! I was so worried! Are you alright? Did anything happen to you? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Jack's mother, Addison, exclaimed in joy. She inspected Jack if he had any bruises or cuts or anything that could hurt Jack. Not finding any, Addison finally noticed that Jack's face had changed. "Son, you look... different..." Addison stared at her son's face as if she had just seen something she never thought would be real. Jack's smile faultered. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to tell you, mum," Jack stated, scratching the side of his neck. "What is it, Jack?" Addison asked, suddenly very worried. Jack sighed and looked at Addison, his smile completely gone now.

"I'm not human anymore."

The single sentence seemed to terrify Addison, although she didn't back away. It only made her clutch her son tighter. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of Jack's neck and shoulder. Jack patted his mum's back in comfort and cooed her with comforting words. He didn't like seeing his mother like this. It made him feel extremely bad. Up to the point where he sometimes wished he was never even born. Jack let him mother cry in his shoulder for as long as she needed. He wasn't in any hurry; he could stand there comforting his mum for hours if he had to.

Feeling the slender arms wrapped around him loosen, Jack looked at his mum's bright red face, the tear stains evident. "It's OK, mum. I'm not going anywhere, if you're wondering that," Jack murmured, adding a smile to reassure his mum. Addison smiled and fully detached herself from Jack. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, trying to get rid of any still present tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for crying like that," she stated, smiling back at Jack.

As if on cue, Annabel and Daniel ran into Jack, hugging his legs and lower body. Jack smiled and bent over, picking them both up. At small family living in a small neighbourhood in a small town. Being with his family couldn't have been a better gift for his birthday.

_Birthday..._

Something about that word made Jack's gears turn in thought. Taking a deep breath and sighing in annoyance to himself, Jack finally realized that it was his birthday. How he remembered was beyond Jack. Jack usually remembered his birthday when someone gave him a hug or said happy birthday to him, or both.

Smiling, Jack looked at his small family. A beautiful, smart and kind mother, two little, annoying but lovable siblings, and himself.

Putting down Ann and Dan so that they could continue playing around. He was slightly surprised that they recognized him, but he didn't complain. He was just glad that the two didn't reject him as their older brother. Closing the front door behind him, Jack walked into the small living room they had and waiting until his mum came in and sat down on the same couch Jack had planned on sitting on.

"So," Addison started, fiddling with her index fingers. She was nervous, and she was acting like a teenage girl about to confess her feelings to a boy she liked. Addison cleared her throat before she looked at Jack directly. "What _are_ you? Since you aren't human anymore, what have you become now?" Addison asked. Jack pondered of the idea, but nothing seemed to come to mind. "I don't really know. I guess I'll find out as time passes by," Jack answered. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say to his mum's question.

"I know it isn't much, but I just want you to know that we all love you. Happy birthday, son," Addison said, giving Jack another hug. Jack accepted the offer and wrapped his arms around his mother's slim body. It felt like his responsibility to protect his mum and siblings. Since he was well built for fighting, so he thought, he felt the need to keep his family safe.

Feeling his mum leave his arms, Jack smiled at his mum and let her take him to the kitchen, following his mum to the couches. Sitting down, Jack sighed in joy. "Ah, the feeling of being at home. I'll never get enough of just sitting here," Jack said, earning himself a giggle from his mum. "I'm glad you at least feel safe here," Addison said, sitting down next to Jack. _Too bad she doesn't know I'm going to be watched by Austen and his gang of FBI agents,_ Jack thought, his mask of happiness faltering ever so slightly.

Looking at his mum, Jack wondered if he should tell his mum. He couldn't decide. Maybe it was best that he told her. "Mum," he started, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. "Since I'm not human anymore, I was told that I would be watched by those men that came in yesterday," Jack tried to say as simply as he could, although it was hard considering his mum got worried easily. The smile on his mum's face turned into a sad frown. "I'm not completely sure, but I'm pretty sure that the men will tell scientists about me. You know about the rumours of teenagers turning into supernaturals? It was said that they died once they turned 20 years. I'm 22 now, and I'm a supernatural now. And I'm not dead."

That seemed to worry Addison more. Jack smiled. "It's OK, mum. They aren't going to do anything to me. I'll make sure they won't." Jack stated, subconsciously putting his arm around his mum's shoulders. Addison smiled and wiped away any still present tears in his eyes. She was extremely worried, yes, but she trusted Jack that he could take care of himself.

Jack stretched his stiff arms and groaned in satisfaction when a bone popped back into place. From the corner of his eyes, Jack saw his mum flinch at the rather loud noise and smiled. It was rather awkward, not being a human anymore and coming back home. Most people would have guessed that he would have run away, but he didn't. He'd rather be with his family and not be human than run away just because he wasn't human anymore.

Smiling at the ridiculous idea, Jack sat on the couch for what seemed like hours, simply enjoying his mum's company. He wanted to go to his room and rest for a while, but at the same time he didn't want to leave his mum's side. Only until she told him that he could go would he feel better and confident of leaving his mum. Resisting the urge to sigh in frustration, Jack smiled and wrapped a caring arm around his mum's shoulders.

Just then, Danny and Annabel both ran into the living room, showing them the drawings the two made. Addison smiled at both of them and congratulated them of getting better, as did Jack. Jack was glad that Ann and Dan didn't see Jack differently. It was the reason why he found himself pulling them into a hug, also pulling his mum in. "I love you all," Jack muttered as he squeezed his family closer to him, as if he let go his mum and siblings would be taken away from him. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave _them._ He wanted to stay by their side until they no longer needed him. He just wanted to be with his family.

A suddenly growl tore Jack from his thoughts. Looking at his siblings, Danny was rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry," Danny muttered, looking at everything but Jack, Ann, and Addison Smiling, Jack rubbed any tears that had gathered at the edges of his eyes with his sleeve and stood up, followed by his mum. They both took the younger two to the kitchen to make them something to eat. They all decided to make sandwiches and ate together in the living room.

Later that day, Jack felt comfortable with the idea of his mum being along with the kids and decided to head to his room. Once he opened the door to his bedroom, Jack immediately recognized the sky blue walls. Smiling, Jack was glad that nothing had changed, except for the strange and rather suspicious pile of toys in the middle of his room. Smiling, Jack left the toys there and sat down on his bed, thinking what he should do now. He was at his last month of college, so he could continue going to college. He wasn't so sure of the idea, though. His teachers might not recognized him the way he is now, since his features changed.

Sighing in defeat, Jack let his back touch his bed and closed his eyes. Since he couldn't really sleep, he might as well rest his eyes. He thought about what he was now. He still felt human, but I guess that's what Jack should expect since he just barely turned. Flipping over to a more comfortable position, Jack looked at his right calf again. The half moon and swirls were still there, and he wanted to know what exactly he was. Scratching his calf subconsciously, Jack couldn't help but wonder if scientists would actually come and try to make experiments on him.

Sighing yet again, Jack turned his body so that he was lying on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He could feel the skin on the sides of his neck rip open, but he didn't feel any pain. What he noticed next was that he was no longer breathing through his nose, but through the sides of his neck. He figured that his body had done that so he could still breathe, but he didn't really care. For now, he could believe almost everything anyone said about what he had turned into and what his potential was.

Jack kept his eyes closed and wondered if he could still sleep. Even though he had been awake the previous night, that didn't mean that he couldn't still go to sleep. Unknown to him, he was being watched by silent grey eyes.

:.:.:.:.:

Jack was surprised when he woke up sitting up cross-legged. Looking around, Jack noticed that it was the middle of the night. He felt better, more relaxed, as if he had slept long enough to let his body rest. Smiling, Jack stood up and stretched his muscles, getting ready to practice his fighting skills.

Right before he was able to punch the air, a faint tapping on his window made Jack faulter in his actions. Looking at his window, Jack noticed a person in a black jacket tapping the window. The hood from the jacket was over the person's face, so Jack couldn't make out what the person looked like. Without thinking, Jack opened the window to let the person in, but the person just stayed crouched on the window ledge.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, not exactly sure if he should let the person talk, let alone enter his room. The person ignored him and sniffed Jack, taking in his surroundings after. Jack took a step back to make the person stop smelling him and repeated, "Who are you?" The person ignored him again, irritating Jack further. The person decided to step into Jack's room and looked around again, as if it were looking for someone.

Jack took a fighting stance immediately and stared at the person as if it would disappear into thin air. Jack lowered his guard a bit when the person made no move to harm Jack, but Jack stayed alarmed and took note of every movement the person made, whether it would be step to the right or a twitch. What surprised Jack was when the person walked towards Jack, making Jack step back to give him more space. He regretted choosing the smallest room when he felt his back bump into a wall. Trying to glare at the person, Jack shivered when he could feel the person breathing. What surprised him the most was when the person talked. It sounded a lot like a male, with a deep and raspy voice. What Jack remembered the person say before he leaped out of his window was,

"You must come to the school."


End file.
